


Holiday Candy 2016-4

by eerian_sadow



Series: fandom stocking 2016 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Dinobot Microfics!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinogrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogrrl/gifts).



As per tradition, Dinobot microfics! (Guest starring their explosive dad!)

1\. Grimlock loomed over Wheeljack's shoulder as he finished welding the spark chamber of the newest Dinobot. "Why you Wheeljack make another new Dinobot? Us Dinobots not good enough?"

The inventor turned and looked up at his young creation, trying to process the fear and vulnerability he heard in the large mech's question. "No, Grimlock, it's not like that at all. We need more aquatic support here on Earth, and I could have made the new mech anything that was aquatic. But I wanted him to come online and have brothers who would love him."

"Oh." Grimlock pondered that for a moment before drawing himself up tall. "Me Grimlock do best to love new brother, even if him do dumb things."

 

2\. "Swoop, are you sure you're going to be all right?" Wheeljack tried not to fuss at the flier too much normally, but the load he had offered to move from the dock in Seattle back to the Ark was heavy.

"Me Swoop sure." The Dinobot let go of the net wrapped around the large crate and turned back to the older mech with a smile. "You Wheeljack make me Swoop strong!"

"I know I did. I just..." His headfins flashed an embarrassed red. "I worry about you guys." 

"That okay. Us Dinobots worry about you Wheeljack, too." The flier took a few steps and wrapped the white mech in a tight hug.

 

3\. "Hey, Slag." Wheeljack sat down next to the Dinobot under the big mech's favorite tree.

"You Wheeljack go away." Slag didn't look at him.

"I will, if that's what you really want. But I brought some of that candy you like, and I thought maybe you could tell me what's wrong so we can fix it."

"Can't fix. Them other Autobots say me Slag have stupid name."

Wheeljack sighed. He had known this would be a problem someday, but Slag had been so sure the day he picked his name. "You're right that I can't fix this right away. But I'll talk to Prowl and we'll put some disciplinary measures in place. They shouldn't be so mean, just because your name sounds weird."

"Him Prowl slow. That take forever." Slag slouched down toward the ground.

"Maybe, but it's better than putting another hole in the medbay, right?"

 

4\. "Am you Wheeljack busy?" 

Wheeljack looked to the door of his workshop, where Sludge was standing, with one arm carefully cradled to his chest. "Sludge, what happened?"

"Me Sludge exploring. Me Sludge meet big moose. Moose no like me Sludge." The large mech ducked under the doorframe and stepped into the workshop. "You Wheeljack can fix?"

"Well, I'll take a look." The engineer pulled out a small medical scanner and a few tools. "But I'm not a medic. If it's bad, we'll have to call Ratchet."

 

5\. Wheeljack watched Snarl swing at Defensor with a smile. "I can't believe he got the Protectobots to agree to spar with him."

"Oh, no sir." Silverbolt shook his head as he watched with the older mech. "Hot Spot asked _him_ to spar with _them_. They wanted to practice with someone stronger than most of our soldiers, but not twice their size."

"I guess that makes sense. A Dinobot is a lot closer to Defensor's size than Superion is."

"Yeah. And they look like they're really learning a lot." The Aerialbot leader smiled, too. "See how they're predicting those overhand feints now?"

"I do. Maybe you and your brothers should spar with him, too."


End file.
